


Spelunking on Vacation

by ImLiterallyEverywhere



Series: For Creative Writng [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Claustrophobia, Short One Shot, Short Story, Vacation, dying young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLiterallyEverywhere/pseuds/ImLiterallyEverywhere
Summary: Alfred Johnson, younger brother to one Alex Johnson, decides to take his big brother on a vacation. It is on said vacation that Alfred devises a way to rid his elder brother of his Claustrophobia.





	Spelunking on Vacation

Alex sighed as he stood from the rather comfortable deck chair, so far this vacations Alfred had offered to take him on was going good. However, something told him it wasn't going to last. At that moment his 'dearest' brother Alfred walked in, "You're awake! This is great, we can work on your Claustrophobia today because I found this awesome cave-" Alex's deadpan voice stopped Alfred in his tracks.

"No, we are not-" Alex started, but was interrupted by his brother. " Yes we are!" Alfred said petulantly, eyes growing wide and watery as he pouted. Alex groaned, "No, there is no way-" "Please~"

Minutes later we find Alex standing in front of a cave opening. Alex sighed as he pondered how he always caved to his baby brothers 'puppy dog eyes'. Groaning, he turned to Alfred. "Do we really have to?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "Of course!" His brother stated, "No better way to get over your fears than exposure! Let's go!"

As they entered the cave, Alex felt himself automatically go through breathing exercises as they walked. "Alfred, are you sure this is safe? What if it collapses in on us?" Alex asked, breathing shakily. Alfred didn't answer him, only continued to walk ahead even as the ground shook slightly. "Alfred-" He gasped out, "It's not- it's not safe we need to go!" He shook, palms going sweaty as his mind raced with thoughts of all the ways they could die here.

Alfred simply turned to look at him, before placing a hand on Alex's throat and worked on getting his terrified older brother to calm his breathing down before he passed out from lack of oxygen. "Alfred!" Alex said when he was calmer, "We need to go before we die an early death!"

Alfred sighed and nodded, "Fine but we will-" Alfred yelped as he was cut off from the floor he was standing on collapsing. "Alfred!" Alex yelled as he quickly grabbed his brother and pulled him to safety. "Y-yeah we can go now." Alfred panted, face pale from his near brush with death.

As they left the cavern both brothers gave each other a look, silently promising to never speak of the moment again.


End file.
